


Magnificence

by grim_lupine



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnificence is needed as much here as it is in Narnia, Peter. [Post-Prince Caspian]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificence

-

\--

Edmund stretches out on Peter’s bed, hands clasped behind his head, eyes closed. He can hear his brother a few feet away, sitting at his desk and writing out letters. With his eyes shut tight and the rhythmic sound of Peter’s pen scratching in his ears, Edmund can almost pretend they are in Narnia, in the happy days, when Edmund would nap under a tree with the sun beating down on him after sparring with Peter, while Peter worked busily next to him.

A pang of sadness goes through him. Those times will not come again. Narnia won’t be the same without Peter there.

Edmund opens his eyes and watches his brother for a moment. Peter has been cheerful, easily defusing Susan’s bouts of moody temper.Peter has been so calm, so composed, that both Lucy and Susan are fooled.

Edmund is almost insulted, though, that Peter expects _him_ to be fooled as well.

“You know,” he begins conversationally, eyes trained on the ceiling, “it’s hard enough for _me_ , not being in Narnia, and that’s knowing that I _can_ go back someday. So you can quit pretending everything is fine and happy. At least with me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Peter’s shoulders stiffen up. Peter carefully doesn’t turn his head.

“You’re trying to protect Lucy, make her feel better. You’re trying to cheer Susan up so she doesn’t mope around so much,” Edmund says, still not looking at his brother. “I don’t need cheering up, and if you try to protect me, I’ll knock you flat.”

That gets a real laugh from Peter, albeit a small one. Peter finally turns around, and the slight smile on his face can’t hide the pained look in his eyes.

“It’s hard,” Peter says, his voice low. He looks down at his hands, a boy’s hands, hands that are accustomed to wielding swords in a world where he will never wield one again. “I don’t—I don’t know what to _do_ here. I don’t know who I am.”

Edmund sits up and crosses his legs. He searches for something comforting to say, but all that comes to his lips is the truth. “You’re High King Peter. Peter the Magnificent. Magnificence is needed as much here as it is in Narnia.” He thinks of what he has seen in this world and adds, “Perhaps even more so.”

Peter looks lost. He swallows hard and says hoarsely, “Sometimes it is difficult to be magnificent, Ed.”

Edmund looks at Peter. Peter, his brother, his king. Peter, who he would follow any place, any time, in any world, without question. Peter, who never _can_ see what people see in him.

Edmund laughs softly. “Peter,” he says, knowing that his every feeling must be reflected in his smile. “You needn’t even try.”

\--

-


End file.
